The World According to Steve
by An00bis
Summary: This is just not just another day in Steve's life.
1. Chapter 1

The world according Steve?

Woke up this morning, refreshed and ready. Went to my chest and got my usual items- pick, bread, sword—the usual. Walked past my pigpen filled with the fat, pink freaks. I saw there was a chicken in there. Slightly confused, I slashed the chicken to keep the purity. I walked past the field. After a bit of thought, I decided I'd like some more bread, but probably just a few pieces. After a couple moments at the crafting table I headed to the mines for the hopes gaining at least some iron. I headed deeper down the cobble stone stairs until I reached the cave of which I began a new cave, 2 by 2 as usual. I dug deeper, taking massive amounts of cobble, quite of a bit of coal, and an occasional iron. After hours of digging, I was losing hope of finding anything more that iron and coal, but then I reached an abandon cave. It seemed like it had been vacant for decades, so I traveled through it finding abundant amounts of iron that must have been missed by the miners. As I traveled though the mine searching for more I iron and possibly something better, I reached dungeon filled with zombies and, oddly, a creeper. It was easy to figure if I could get the creeper to blow without hurting the dungeon, or me I would be able to grab the chests. I executed the plan in near perfection, though I was injured slightly in the process. I ran to the dungeon, fighting off the zombie that spawned during my entrance. I lit the place with nearly a dozen torches to assure no zombies, though I did not wish to destroy the spawner. I opened the chest, hoping for some sort of treasure though all I obtained were bread, seeds, and a bucket from each. I left a bit disappointed. I wandered once again through the extensive mine, looking for something greater then just iron. I reached a cut off of the mine, which entered into the middle of a canyon, or not even a canyon, but more of an abyss. Though I wanted to explore so, the only was to do such would to have to fall. So I headed back, but as I turned to head back to the entrance spider knocked me off the edge. Thinking this was the end, my life flashed before my eyes, and I realized how lonely I have been. I braced for impact, but I felt only a splash and not a crack. After minutes I realized I had fallen into a pool of water. Gracious, though with my heart still pounding like a zombie on a door, I carried on along the cavern. As I walked along the floor of the abyss, I came to a barrier of lava, which I effortlessly blocked with cobble. As I blocked it off, it dissipated and revealed a great prize. Diamonds—one, two, three, all the way up to seven diamonds! I was filled with such happiness that I paid no attention to the ender man that spawned next to me. I gazed up and all the happiness was replaced with detriment. I tried to run, but her was everywhere and stopped at nothing to have me dead, which he did. And then as I lay there, I grieve in my mind for all the things I lost and I respawn again.


	2. Chapter 2

The World According to a Creeper

It had been another long day hiding in The Pit, but night is coming about and I have, once again, some havoc to reek. I came out of The Pit ready for re-birth. I walked for miles, looking for a suitable prey. As I walked I passed many a pig and chicken, still walking the land, yet not to find another human nor testificate. I walked a hundred more miles, losing hope of having a productive night. But then, as if someone above answered me, I found a human, chopping down a tree and creating a quite lovely house. Jokingly I said to my self, "It would be a shame to destroy such a nice house." I walked slowly toward the pitiful being, following him closer toward his measly house. He stopped for a moment and, fearing that he knew I was there, I scurried behind a tree, looking cautiously around the corner. He was motionless for only a few seconds and then he carried on again, to which I did the same. When he reached the house I was inches away from him, but only to be shut out by an accursed door. I began hissing out obscene words that he could not understand, which led him to only laugh at me. Then I began wondering "why?" Why do I have no arms to open things? It just does not seem correct. I shouldn't be incapable of having the same luxuries as the humans, zombies, and all the other mobs. Though I still felt gracious that I have one thing that they do not, the ability of re-birth. Soon after I thought about that, I began feeling better about my life. Like I meant something, like I had a purpose. Then my purpose was shown. An enderman appeared next to the house and took a wooden plank from the side and vanished again. I wandered around to gaze into the hole and see my prey. He was building what looked like an enchantment table, which made the process twice as exciting, and to boot that, I was within range of his bed. He finished the table and was headed toward his bed. He lay in his bed only to look up and see me. It was thrilling to see the fear in his eyes. So thrilling I began cheering to only detonate. And as my soul rose to the firmament, I gazed down at my destruction and smiled.


End file.
